Conventional light switches normally operate a limited number of light points. Even if a switch is able to operate a plurality of light points, this will be associated with a plurality of push-buttons or contact surfaces. If a large number of light points are operated, a specific identification must similarly be provided for each push-button and each contact surface. Identification of this type can be provided, for example, by means of a label. A large number of buttons of this type reduces the ease of use, increases production costs, increases the functional surface area of the switch and increases the risk of technical faults. Moreover, the installation is rather more complex, for both the user and the installer. Furthermore, if each button has to be specifically labelled, production costs will similarly rise and the installer will have to carry out additional work.
If a user wishes to change the ambience of the lighting in a room completely from one specific ambience to another by means of a suitable lighting scheme, this will normally be associated with a large number of actions of the user. These actions include not only the switching on and off of specific light points, but also the determination of the required light level of each light point (for example dimming), or the determination of the required light colour of each like point (for example using an RGB-LED).
There is a need for switches, primarily light switches, which simply and efficiently permit the switchover between different light schemes.